Devices for dispensing various lubricants and other related materials such as antifreeze are of course varied and well-known. Such dispensing devices have typically included an air-operated reciprocating pump such as the Graco Inc. FASTBALL.RTM. 1:1 transfer pump connected to a mechanical meter such as those manufactured by Badger, the outlet of the meter having a fluid valve thereon for controlling flow of fluid through the device. Such dispensing apparatus while effective, are relatively undesirable due to their large number of parts and concurrent expense.